


A Good Day

by Zamalda



Series: Hurts in Hindsight [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hearing Voices, Manipulation, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, dream smp au, smp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamalda/pseuds/Zamalda
Summary: “Okay, Big T, this is really boring, listening to you drone on. You know what wouldn’t be boring?”  Tommy snatched the journal from Techno’s hand. Rage quickly filled Technoblade’s body, but with a few deep breaths, Techno quelled his anger. “Building a tower.”Techno pulled his hand down his face. The voices screamed in his head for him to just put Toothpick to use and end the british boy in front of him. It would make his plan of destroying L’Manburg so much simpler. He could just tell people that he never saw Tommy. They would think he died in the wilderness. It would be simple. Just one good swing-
Series: Hurts in Hindsight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> According to AO3 statistics, over 80% of readers don't leave a kudos, and even more don't comment. If you could do one of those, it lets me know that you want to see more of my work. It's free, and you can always take it back later. Please enjoy my sad interpretation of the Dream SMP.
> 
> This is part four to a series, and starting now, the story deviates from cannon, so you may want to read them in order.

Technoblade rubbed his temples in an attempt to alleviate an oncoming headache. Tommy was talking non-stop. He had decided that now because he was staying with Techno, who was okay with him living under his house, he needed to upgrade his little hole in the ground, that he had dubbed his ‘raccoon den’, and that he wanted to do some remodeling of the outside of the piglin’s base. 

“Absolutely not, Tommy.”

“But-But Techno! Imagine it, it would be so intimidating! People would walk up and say ‘ooh no, no, no, we can’t go there, look at that tower!’” 

“Tommy, we need to focus,” Techno sighed. “We already got you armour. Now, you need weapons, so we need to go to the nether to mine for netherite, which means we need to get wood and wool to make beds so that process can go faster. Then, we have to work on getting my weapons back.”

“After that, though- then can I make the tower?” Tommy asked, eyes wide and pleading. 

“ _After that_ , we start planning our attack on L’manburg for your discs. There isn’t time for a tower.”

“‘There isn’t time for a-’ Technoblade- Technoblade there is always time for intimidation!”

“I don’t want a tower letting everyone know where I live!”

“I think you will like the tower once I put it up.”

“Tommy, absolutely not. Here,” Techno reached into his pocket and pulled out his journal and a pen. “Let’s make a to-do list, maybe that will help keep you on track.”

“Okay, okay, fine, so what do we need to do?” Tommy asked. 

_Blood for the blood god. Kill him. Blood for the blood god._

“ _I already told you._ ,” Techno growled. “We need to make you weapons, we need to get my weapons, which will take sneaking into L’Manburg, so we need to make plenty of invis potions, but I should have all of the ingredients for those-”

“Okay, Big T, this is really boring, listening to you drone on. You know what wouldn’t be boring?” Tommy snatched the journal from Techno’s hand. Rage quickly filled Technoblade’s body, but with a few deep breaths, Techno quelled his anger. “Building a tower.”

Techno pulled his hand down his face. The voices screamed in his head for him to just put Toothpick to use and end the british boy in front of him. It would make his plan of destroying L’Manburg so much simpler. He could just tell people that he never saw Tommy. They would think he died in the wilderness. It would be simple. Just one good swing-

“Tommy, just go get wood. I do not care about the type of wood, take these sheers and if you see any sheep, get the wool,” Techno said as he pulled the sheers from a chest. “And give me that.”

Techno yanked his journal out of the younger boy’s hands. He shoved it back into his pocket. He would make the list later. He opened the door for Tommy and ushered him out. 

“Okay, how much wood-”

“As much as you can, don’t die,” Techno offered a grimace and then slammed the door closed. 

Techno groaned. He should have just listened to the voices and killed him. He should have never saved him from the enderman. He would certainly have less headaches. 

Techno decided he should go ahead and start on the potions while he had some silence to concentrate. He pulled out the brewing stands and got to work. 

In the time he was waiting for the potions to brew and steep, he started thinking. L’Manburg had tried to kill him just days ago. If it hadn’t been for his totem of undying, Techno wouldn’t have made it. He had fought tooth and nail to get out alive, because of that, he hadn’t had a chance to break Phil out. He had been forced to leave Phil in L’Manburg, he should have gone back for him, he should have-

_Blood for the blood god. Blood for the blood god._

L’Manburg needed to pay. There was no telling what they were doing to Phil, who had assured him it was only house arrest, but after his trial-turned-execution, Techno wasn’t sure he trusted anything the people of L’Manburg had to say. 

_Burn it down. Blow it up. Make them pay. Blood for the blood god. Blood-_

A sharp pain cut through the voices. The pain radiated up his arm. He held up his hand to his face. The potion bottle he had been clutching in his left hand had shattered. 

He watched silently as blood steadily pooled out of a large cut right across the palm of his hand. The droplet slowly trickled down his wrist, leaving a stream of red in its wake. Soon, more droplets emerged, and his arm looked like a bolt of crimson lightning had stuck him. 

_Techno looked down as he pulled Toothpick from Quackity’s head. A sickening squelch filled the sewers. Quackity coughed, wet and gargled, crimson erupting from his mouth. Blood created a dark sea as it mixed with the water, it created a mirror. The images reflected in the blood a dark red. Techno locked eyes with his reflection. There was the faintest of smiles on its face. The voices were finally quiet._

Techno shook his head and after one more glimpse at his hand, stood to grab a bandage. He wiped down his arm, removing the traces of blood that had reached his elbow, and began to methodically wrap up his wound. When he was done, he returned to his potions. 

Techno worked until he had a chest full of various potions, deciding to use up his ingredients and stock up on a few others, like strength and fire resistance. It wasn’t until the sun had started its descent that he realized Tommy had yet to come back. 

_Check on him. Find him. Leave him._

Techno rolled his head and popped his neck. If this kid didn’t stop causing problems-

He grabbed an axe from his chest, along with two strength potions, and headed outside. Even if he didn’t find Tommy, he still needed wood. 

As Technoblade walked to the forest surrounding his cabin, he noticed that plenty of the trees had fallen, and others were stacked into nice pyramids to be taken back to the tower. Tommy had really put in a lot of work in the few hours he had been out here. 

A few more minutes of walking and Techno discovered what had occupied Tommy’s time. The boy was down at the bottom of a ravine shoving things into an ender chest. The ravine wasn’t too deep that a fall would kill him with his enchanted armor, but it would hurt like hell. He pulled out an ender pearl.

“Tommy, what are you doing?” Techno called down to the blond boy. He had sent him to get wood, not go mining. Tommy froze what he was doing, and it took a few long moments for him to move again. He looked up. 

“Drea-?” Tommy shook his head. “Technoblade?”

Techo tossed the pearl down into the casam and braced himself. He was suddenly next to Tommy. He had to brace himself on the stone wall to keep himself balanced. Tommy was wearing iron armour instead of his netherite set.

“Ahhhhh!” Tommy stumbled backwards and ended up falling over. Techno took note of the scrapes and bruises that were not there when he had sent him out to get wood. “Geez, Blade, give some warning!”

“Tommy, I told you to get wood, what is all of this?” Techno motioned to the furnaces and the piles of ore. “And what’s with the armour?”

“Oh- I-I thought that maybe we could use more than just wood? Um- uh- here.” Tommy quickly shed his armour, and tossed it out in front of himself. He started piling his weapons, of which Techno took note of a diamond pickaxe and axe, and an iron sword, and even tossed a few of his spare diamonds on top. 

Techno knit his eyebrows together in confusion. “Tommy, I don’t want this.”

For a moment, Tommy looked confused but then he was on the move again, grabbing something from the floor next to the furnaces.

“Here, I needed this earlier, you can use that.”

Tommy was offering Techno a flint and steel. He had a sad smile on his face, like he wanted for Techno to take it, but that he didn’t want Techno to use it. The issue was, Techno didn’t have any idea of what Tommy wanted him to do with it. Unless-

“Tommy, is this all of your stuff?” Techno asked, not taking the flint and steel. Tommy looked crestfallen for a moment and moved to the enderchest. 

“W-Well, I have the things you gave me- and I- I just thought the things you told me I could keep originally I could still have, but-”

“No-no- Tommy, pick all of your stuff back up, I’m not going to _burn_ it,” Techno took a step back with his hands up. 

“What?”

“Keep it, you’ve been out here all day, you earned it,” Techno said. 

“You don’t care that I’ll have it?” 

Technoblade studied Tommy’s face. Tommy was genuinely confused about why Techno was allowing him to keep his things. 

“What did Dream do to you?” Techno muttered. He hadn’t meant to even say it out loud, but when Tommy’s face fell, he realized his mistake. 

“He-He took my things so- so I wouldn’t leave him, he just wanted me to be his friend,” Tommy muttered as he shoved his armour back on. “I think- he liked helping me. He just wanted me to want him there. I didn’t mind. It was fun when we did things together. It was just something we did.”

Techno stayed silent, but the voices in his head did not. 

_Protect. Kill. Blood for the blood god._

For the first time, the voices weren’t demanding Tommy’s blood. 

“Come on,” Techno said, handing a pearl to the blond boy. “Let’s head back up. We need to get the wood back to the cabin before night falls.”

Techno didn’t bother to wait and see if Tommy was following when he pulled his arm back and lobbed the pearl up to the top of the ravine. A quick jolt through his body found him standing in the snow. His left hand throbbed. 

Techno started walking, and he didn’t look back. He had planned for this to be a good, simple day, but just like everything Tommy was a part of, it had to become an entire ordeal. 

“Techno!” Tommy called. “Wait up! You know I don’t know my way back!”

Techno sighed and stopped. He tapped his foot impatiently. 

“You have long legs you know,” Tommy panted as he ran up to where the piglan had walked to. 

“Maybe you’re just slow.” 

“Woah, woah, woah, Big T! That’s a little extreme,” Tommy cried. “Not all of me is as long as you! Long legs, long arms, long hair- why is your hair so long? It seems a bit in the way.”

“That _is_ why it’s pulled back.”

“Yeah, but in a big clunky braid- it seems like a bit too much trouble.”

“That’s just how it is.”

“Yeah, well, you _can_ cut it.”

Techno tensed his shoulders. He felt pin pricks all up his arms. “Drop it, Tommy.”

“What? It’s just hair,” Tommy muttered dejectedly. 

_Kill him. Tell him. Kill him._

The walk continued in silence, until they reached the two piles of wood logs. Techno quickly drank a strength potion, and then handed his spare to Tommy. Techno hauled three logs onto his left shoulder using his right hand. Tommy followed suit. 

As Techno leaned down to put his logs against the house, the end of his braid got stuck between two logs. 

“Dammit,” he huffed.

“See, in the way,” Tommy chided as he set his logs down next to Techno’s.

Techno raised up the log the pink hair was trapped under and pulled himself free. 

“I’m not cutting it.”

“Why?” 

Techno looked at Tommy. The blond had no smile or teasing grin on his face. He seemed genuinely curious. Techno sighed. 

“It’s a warning. No one has ever gotten close enough to me to hurt a single hair on my head.”

“Oh.” they both turned to walk back to the forest to gather the remaining wood. Tommy took a few quick steps so he was walking in line with Techno. He had a goofy grin on his face as he gave a challenging look to the pink haired man. “I bet I could surprise you and get a few hairs off.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and let me know what you guys think! you can come visit me on Tumblr @it-zamalda if you would like to say hi!


End file.
